


Back Off

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Back Off [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could I have a fic where Chuck has like a live in friend who does stuff for him when he’s too busy, like shopping or picking up dry cleaning. But he’s in love with her and has been since day one but is too scared to say so. But one day the crazy fangirl/stalker ex (Becky) comes a calling and the reader totally defends him saying if she truly loved him she’d respect him for who he is. Chuck over hears everything including her love for him. PS make reader a badass babe





	Back Off

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could I have a fic where Chuck has like a live in friend who does stuff for him when he’s too busy, like shopping or picking up dry cleaning. But he’s in love with her and has been since day one but is too scared to say so. But one day the crazy fangirl/stalker ex (Becky) comes a calling and the reader totally defends him saying if she truly loved him she’d respect him for who he is. Chuck over hears everything including her love for him. PS make reader a badass babe

* * *

You’d met Chuck at the grocery store, of all places. It was so random, but changed your life for the better. You had been turning the corner towards dairy, and he’d been turning the other way. Your carts collided. He was adorable, and you were quick to apologize. You’d said your goodbyes, as strangers do- with a small wave, and went on your way. A week later, you saw him again. This went on for a few months before the two of you decided to go out to coffee, to get to know each other. You joked and called him your grocery store friend.

Since then, you’d moved in with him, as a room mate. He was a writer, and he had told you about him being a prophet. At first you thought he was insane, and that you should run like hell, but then he’d introduced you to some very interesting people. All of them backed up his stories. It was weird, but made life fun. You’d taken to helping him out when he was stressed, too tired, or way too busy. You’d pick up around the house more often, remind him to eat, go grocery shopping, and other small tasks that really did add up in the long run.

Chuck would watch you as you moved through the house, oblivious to how he felt about you. He fell in love with you the moment he saw you, but he was too scared to tell you. You were so strong, confident, kicked ass, funny, and beautiful. You were so good to him, and never expected anything in return. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his computer.

“Hey, Chuckie.” You smiled, sitting on the side of his desk.

“Hey, Y/N.” He smiled, swallowing at your outfit. You were in black skinny jeans, some seriously sexy boots, and a simple white tank top. All of it fit you perfectly.

You glanced at his computer screen and smiled at him. “Go on. Take a shower, trim up that scruff you call a beard, and I’ll make some lunch.” You scratched his beard before hopping off his desk and walking into the kitchen. Once there, you sighed. You loved Chuck. A lot. But, he was a prophet. There was no way he’d want you.

Pulling out some pasta, you decided a nice cool pasta salad would be a nice lunch. You moved around the kitchen with ease as you heard the shower upstairs running. You were running the pasta under cold water when you heard the doorbell. Turning off the water, you raised an eyebrow. Neither of you ever got much company, so it was strange to you.

You walked over to the door and opened it. “Can I help you?” You asked, blocking the doorway.

“Is Chuck here?”

You looked her over. “Who’s asking?”

She gave you the best glare she could, which really wasn’t all that angry looking. “Becky.” She said.

“Oh, Chuckie’s mentioned you.” You told her. She perked up at that. “I _highly_ suggest you get off his property before I remove you myself.” Her face fell into that of confusion.

“I wanted to see if he wanted to give us another shot.”

You laughed. “Oh _hell_ no.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “When I said I heard about you? I heard it _all_. You’re an over-obsessive fan girl, who basically used him to get to Sam. Who you then drugged and tricked into marrying you. I heard about you taking his phone, and texting Sam, making it seem like there was some serious danger.” You hadn’t heard Chuck on the stairs. “If you _truly_ cared for him, you’d respect him, his friends, and his life. It’s obvious you don’t. So, I highly suggest you go stalk someone else. I love Chuckie, and I’m not about to let someone like _you_ walk in and screw with him. Shoo.” You backed up and slammed the door in her face.

Turning to move back to the kitchen, you were surprised to see Chuck. “Becky?” He asked, seeming a bit nervous.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. I think I scared her.” You smiled at him, walking into the kitchen. Chuck followed, watching you.

“Did you mean that?”

You looked at him, smiling. “Yeah, I don’t think that she’ll be coming around again.”

He shook his head. “About loving me?”

Licking your lips, you moved your attention to the food. “Of course. How could I not? It’s okay, though. I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

“Oh, but I do.” He chuckled. You looked at him to see that cute little half smile. “I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you.

You walked over to him and kissed him gently. “Well, I guess we don’t have to try to hide it from each other anymore.”


End file.
